1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seal arrangement, and in particular to a seal arrangement for provision on an expandable tubular. The invention has particular utility in downhole applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been numerous proposals, by the applicant and others, for arrangements for providing a seal between tubulars, where the diameter of an inner tubular is increased to bring the outer surface of the tubular into contact with the inner surface of a surrounding outer tubular. The seal may take the form of a metal-to-metal seal, or may utilise elastomer seal rings or bands of relatively soft metal.
It is among the objectives of embodiments of the present invention to provide a seal of this type, which is effective at high pressures and high temperatures.